gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Julie Meyer
Amelia Meyer is character featured on Glee:Same Directions. She is the twin sister of Kate Meyer and a member of Natasha's Musical Ambition. Personality Amelia is really kind and caring. If she see's someone she thinks needs help she'll be there right away helping them. She feels everyone deserves a chance to be happy and loved. She is very cheerful (maybe a little too much), loud, flirty and funny. She can be serious at times but is normally very upbeat and happy. She is a bit of a dumb blonde. Backstory Amelia was born in Cornerbrook, Newfoundland, Canada along with her twin sister, Kate, on July,1. Due to few job opportunities their parents decided to move to Lima, Ohio. The twins were very excited because where they lived was very boring and they had to share a room. Due to many differences this caused trouble. Season One Overview Meeting The Students Didn't appear Finding Recruits Didn't appear Just Getting Started Amelia along with her twin sister first appeared in the third episode as new students to McKinley. Mrs. Morris was showing them the ropes of the school when she spotted the yellow Glee Club auditions' flyer. Amelia, amazed, decided that she wanted to audition. She was later seen trying to convince her sister to join with her saying she thought it would be fun and that it would impress their parents. On her way to audition, she was met by her sister, Kate, who had agreed to audition as well and support her. Amelia was later seen in the audiotorium where she auditioned singing, Safe & Sound.She was also seen hugging her sister when she got accepted and cheering Kate on when she performed and got accepted. Amelia was last seen in the third episode performing Let's Get It Started and Get This Party Started with Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another In the fourth episode, Amelia was seen sitting with her sister in the glee club room. When Midnight Carnival performed Too Close she was seen being impressed. She along with her sister was seen performing Stand Out along with the other Musical Ambition girls. She was also seen dancing a little to Lookin Good. For the duets, Natasha paired her with Josh. Amelia was later seen talking with Kate who warned her about Kristina. Amelia, the next day, went to talk to Josh and couldn't fight the vibe that he gave her. Josh and Kristina talked over possible duets and he told her that he wanted to dedicate it to Kristina and wanted the song to be a Demi Lovato song. Amelia agreed due to her love of Demi Lovato and was told she could pick the song. Amelia and Josh performed World Of Chances as their duet and Amelia couldn't stop looking at him.(It's possible that Amelia picked the song due to her developing a crush on him.) Amelia was then seen with the rest of Musical Ambition performing Who You Are. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Solos in Season 1 *Safe & Sound in Just Getting Started *World Of Chances in Getting To Know One Another Group Songs *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Category:Charactrers Category:Glee Club Members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Season One Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters